


Three Am Talks

by Whistle_Mist



Series: 100 Damn Bingos 2019 [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: "Do you regret it?"





	Three Am Talks

“Do you ever regret it?” 

Looking up Munkustrap looked at his brother who was sitting on the tire. It had been the night after the ball and everything had been somewhat calm. The cats who had been scratched up by Macavity had licked their wounds before resting to recover. 

It was three am in the junkyard, most of the cats with humans homes had gone to them for the night while the rest lingers in their dens. Munkustrap had been keeping watch over everyone while Alonzo rested. The other Tom had been injured, luckily not too bad but it left him asking his brother to help. 

“Regret?” He asked. “Regret what?”

“Taking on being the protector of the Tribe?” Rum Tum Tugger leaned forward. “It’s one thing to protect against dogs and other tribal cats but against Macavity? That must be difficult,” 

“It has to be done,” He looked around the yard again scanning for any signs of danger. “Besides, I could say the same for you. You would have protected them too, Tugger,” 

“Yes, well, I wasn’t there when it happened,” There was some sense of regret there in his voice. “I should have been,” 

“You were off seeing where Mistoffelees was,” the gray tabby looked back at him. “You have nothing to regret Tugger. You knew he could help and Macavity saw a chance to try and sneak into the tribe.” 

“What was his plan?” 

“I have no idea,” Munkustrap shook his head. “At least he’s gone for now. With his injuries, he shouldn’t be back for a while,” 

“Maybe,” Rum Tum Tugger nodded before jumping down. Walking over he stood next to the other as they looked out into the junkyard. “I regret it.” 

“I couldn’t have known he’d disguise himself-” 

“No, no, not that,” Looking at his brother Tugger crossed his arms. “We’re from the same litter. I was borning first as evidence by how radiant I am-” 

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. 

“-Still, I passed on it,” He looked at the other. “I knew that I couldn’t sit still here and protect the entire tribe including our Father, but you? You always had that leadership skill, the kindness to help kittens and even managed to keep the others clam,” 

“Not as much as you. Never here as much either,” 

“Well, you and Mistoffelees have your own lives,” 

“Which is true. I just have to figure out where he took off too again. Park or inside his human’s house.” 

“I’m just glad you two have each other. I never thought you’d find someone-” 

“Hey!” 

“-Who could handle your wild side,” Smiling Munkustrap looked at him. “You have to admit that you two make a really good fit.” 

“Not too unlike you and Alonzo.” Shaking his head as he smiled. “I was surprised that you two got together considering you both danced around each other for years. Years. YEARS.” 

“It wasn’t that long,” 

“Yes, it was,” Tugger's ear twitched up. “I hear your mate up. Go on, I got this for a few hours, go tend to him,” 

“You need two cats for lookouts,” 

“And there will be,” Tugger moved as if to hug the gray tabby, except his arms, stretched passed him and when it pulled back spun Mistoffelees into his side and placed a paw on his hip. “I told you, he’s vague and aloof,” 

With a smile, Mistoffelees bowed a little before moving to nuzzle his Mate’s chest. 

“Thank you,” with one last paw brush Munkustrap turned to head into his den.


End file.
